Black Bugs & Cherry Blossom Necture
by Rex Araya
Summary: Shino has a Crush on Sakura but Sakura doesn't like the Creepy Bug Guy. Ino feel's sorry for Shino and decides that she'll play Match Maker!
1. The New Crush!

Black Bugs & Cherry Blossom Necture  
  
By: Peter AKA Rex  
  
NOTE: This is my first Fanfic so don't hate me! I'm trying my best here! Just go ahead and tell me what I should and stuff.... ^_^;; I hope you enjoy my Fanfic!  
  
It was a day like any other day. The Sun was out, it wasn't cold, nor was it hot. The weather was just right. The Birds were flying in the Sky and singing in the Trees. A little boy stood in the Shadows of the Tree's Leaves. He was wearing a rather large brown Trench Coat and some kool black sun glasses. Standing there watching the other children run, play, and even fight.  
  
He stood there with a straight face, a middle aged man walked outside with of a building with a smile on his face. He had a scar going across his nose. He rose his hand in the air and called out to all the children, "Alright everyone! It's time to come inside now!" the boy looked up and started toward the man. All the other children ran, the boy just took his time and walked. However, he was the first one there. The man took the children back inside the building.  
  
They walked into a room with two people desks and chairs. The boy walked in and took a seat toward the back of the room, in the shadows in the corner. Everyone went to their tables, pulled their chairs out, sat down, and scooched themselfs in. The man with the scar walked toward the front of the room. "So is everyone here?" Loud foot steps could be heard from outside of the room. "Come on! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" A girl yelled out from outside of the room.  
  
Two girls walked inside the room, one with shoulder length blond hair and light blue eyes. She was holding another girl by the arm. She had short pink hair and light green eyes. She was staring at the floor of the room, "Oh! Iruka Sensei! We're sorry but Sakura was lagging behind!" the man with the scar nodded. "Ino, Sakura, it's alright, take your seats." The young boy looked up toward the Pink haird girl, he turned a bit red and gave out a small smile. The Pink Haird girl sat down at her table along with the blond haird girl.  
  
"Alright! Everyone! Roll Call!" Iruka Sensei, the man with the scar called out. "Uzumaki, Naruto!" A small blond haird blue eyed boy stood up from his seat with a proud smile. "Uzumaki, Naruto! Future Hokage of Konoha is here!" Suddenly the room went silent and then it busted out into laughs. "Hey!! You basterds!! You'll see!! One of these days I am going to become Hokage!!" Naruto yelled out, standing on top of his desk. "Naruto!" Iruka yelled, "Sit back down!"  
  
Naruto crossed his arms and sat back down in disgust. "Alright! Yamanaka, Ino!" The Blond haird girl with light blue eyes stood up, "I'm here!" Iruka smiled and nodded. "Haruno, Sakura." The Pink haird girl lowerd her head, "H-Here...." Ino just looked at Sakura. "Louder! Louder!" Sakura gulped, "Here....!" Iruka nodded and looked down at his list. "Aburame, Shino." The young boy with the brown trench coat rose his hand and nodded. Iruka smiled and countinued down his list.  
  
Shino looked over at Sakura, it was just two days ago that she had changed her hair style. She used to hide her face with her long bangs. All of a sudden she had a Pink Ribbion in her hair which held her hair up. From there on out, Shino had a crush on her. She was the cutest girl in the entire class. Everyone had a crush on her, all the boys thought she was cute. It was just now that she started to be a bit more open.  
  
The Shyness combined with the tiny bit of openess was attractive, not only that but she was also very cute. Shino leaned back in his chair and gave a tiny smile. It wasn't too long now that the day was almost over. The entire class had reviewed the Basic NinJutsu, GenJutsu, and TaiJutsu. Everyone left the Ninja Academy and went home. Shino started walking home, he found Sakura and Ino walking together.  
  
He smiled and looked to the ground. He walked over to the Tree he was standing at before. He looked around the roots of the Tree and found a small hole. He looked up and around, looking for Ino and Sakura. Making sure they haven't left yet. He reached into the dark hole and pulled his hand back out.  
  
He cupped both his hands over one another and he started walking toward Ino and Sakura. "....umm....that Shino guy's coming over here....pretend we don't see him!" Ino whisperd into Sakura's ear. Sakura slowly nodded and the two countinued to walk on. Out of no where Shino appeard before them, "EEEEK!!!! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?!?" Ino yelled out. Shino looked at Sakura and held his hands out, he slowly removed his left hand away from his right.  
  
As he removed his hand, a long, skinny black object was being slowly reviled. "I hope that's not what I think it is...." Ino shudderd at the thought. Shino had completly removed his hands and it was the biggest beetle you'd ever seen. It was crawling up and down his hand, it's wings moving about. "AHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" Ino yelled, looking at Sakura. "Come on Sakura! Let's get out of here!"  
  
The two girls took off running away, Shino stood there with the bug still crawling in his hand. He watched as the two girls ran away....and he smiled. 


	2. A Wise Decision?

Chapter 2: A Wise Decision!?  
  
The early morning sun rose from the Mountains from the East painting pretty colors across the sky. The Sun rays shown through the Blinds in Shino's window. He tightend his eyes as the Sun warmed his face, he was asleep and it woke him up. He looked at his clock, it had just turned 9:56 and his Mother made her way up stairs to his room. She knocked on his door and he quickly stood up, rubbing his eyes. "Shino? It's time to wake up, breakfast is waiting for you on the table." Shino yawned and then smiled.  
  
He got up from his bed wearing only white Boxers with a Black Bug pattern. He quickly threw his clothes on and headed down stairs. He sat at the table where his Mother and Father waited for him. "Shino, I won't be home all weekend, I'll be going on a Mission today and won't be back 'til Monday." Shino looked at his dad with a smile, "Okay Daddy." he softly said. He then started to eat his breakest, which was pretty basic, eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. Something a loving Mother would make for her family.  
  
They had finished their food, Shino's dad left the House onto his Mission. Shino went to the Bathroom and brushed his teeth. He ran a warm bath for himself, along the Bath Tub were insect toys, from small bugs to big bugs. He jumped into the Bath Tub, water splashing every where. He pourd some Shampoo into the running water to make bubbles. He grabed his Bug Toys, smiled, and started playing with them.   
  
Making noises as he did, "No! Mister Bug Monster! Don't eat me please!" he held a little Lego Man toy in one hand, making a soft cry for help. "I'm going to eat you! You made me angry and I'm hungry to boot!" He moved his other hand up and down, growling as he spoke, in which he was holding a big beetle. "Rarr!! Rarr!! Raaaarr!!" He ramed the big beetle into his little Lego man, "Nooo!! Ahhhh....!!!" he droped the Lego man into the tub. "Mmm!! That was delcious!! Hah! Hah! Hah!" and just then he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He said, the door opend and his Mother walked in.  
  
"Shino, I don't want you playing with your toys all day today. It's Saturday and I want you to go outside for once. I know you're really quiet around other children...." His Mother lowerd her head, "But you need to make some friends, okay? So I want you to finish up here and go get dirty! ....then take another shower...." she smiled a little smile. Shino nodded, "Okay mommy, I will!" he yelled with a smile. He went back to his bath and cleaned himself. After Ten Minutes of bathing he finally got out. He put some clean clothes his Mother had left him, the usual clothes as all way's. He said bye to his Mother and gave her a kiss, he went outside and walked toward the Park that was just down the corner.  
  
There he found Naruto croching down, hiding behind a big Slide, he walked up behind him, and suddenly Naruto started to shiver. Goosebumbs coverd his arms and legs, he rubbed himself then turned around. He looked up at Shino who was standing right behind him, "....ERRAHHHH!!!! BAKA!!!! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!!" Shino just stood there staring back at Naruto. "Well...." Naruto said with his eyes closed, "You gonna say anything....?" Shino didn't think any thing of it. But his mom did say to make some friends, so he decided he would try. "Do you like bugs?" Naruto just stood there staring at him, "....no...." Shino kinda slumped.  
  
  
  
"....but what I do like is her!" Naruto said pointing to Sakura, Shino looked up, his eyes sparkled. Of course no one could see it, he was wearing his Sunglasses after all. He turned a bit red, Naruto looked up at Shino, "Eh....you....like her too....don't you...." Shino looked down at Naruto. "Uh huh!" Naruto slumped down, "You don't have to be so open about it....geeze...." Shino tilted his head at Naruto. "You like her too?" Naruto nodded, "Yup, and I'm gonna try everything I can to get her!" he lowerd his head. "....but she like's that new Sasuke kid....grr....I'm gonna beat him up, watch!" Shino lowerd his head, every girl liked Sasuke, he was the Classroom Sweatheart, but he didn't know she liked him too.  
  
  
  
He decided that he would do something about it, it would be better to tell her now than later. He was going to walk up to her and give her a present. Not bugs, she didn't seem to like them. Suddenly Shino got a determined look on his face, Naruto looked up at him. "Uhh....what are you doing!?" Shino looked down at Naruto and gave him a smirk. He ran back home, which wasn't very far away. He grabed his Crayons and a Paper, layed down on his carpet floor,then grabed a Bug puzzle box, put the paper down on top of it, and then started to draw some Grass at the bottom.  
  
He started drawing a few flowers and some pretty Lady Bugs on them. He drew a Tree on the right side of the paper and a Sun with a happy smile on the top left. Then he drew two bodies holding hands, he started to color them in. One had Pink Hair and the other had Black Hair. He countinued coloring and drawing them, and soon they came out to look like him and Sakura. They were outside holding hands in the sun.  
  
He quickly ran down stairs, making loud thumps as he did, "Shino? What's the hurry?" his mom asked very worriedly. However, Shino didn't care, he was going to hury up and take this Picture to Sakura. He made his way back to the Park, there, Naruto was still staring at Sakura, who was know hanging out with Ino. Shino suddenly stoped, he saw Ino before and she didn't seem very nice. He took a gulp and slowly walked toward Sakura, "Hey!! What're you doing!?" Naruto yelled. He neard her and quickly held the picture behind his back.  
  
"Sakura! It's him again! EEEK!!" Ino yelled out as Shino got closer. He lowerd his head some, and that's when Ino found out. She wasn't sure, but it was there, Shino liked Sakura. Shino slowly turned around, Ino smiled, "Shino....umm....it's okay...." Shino turned around again with his head lowerd, "Are....are you sure?" he asked. Ino smiled, "Hm!" and nodded. She turned to Sakura who was kinda hiding behind her. "Sakura, it's okay, come on out." Sakura slowly stood out, Shino's eyes widend with excitement.  
  
He took a few more steps toward Sakura, he slowly held the Picture out to her. "Sakura....this....is for you....I made it at home." Naruto's eyes widend, "THAT BAKA!!!! WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING!?!?" Ino had heard Naruto and ran over to him and pinned him to the ground. "SHUT UP!!" She yelled at him and bonked him on the head which knocked him out. Sakura just looked up at Shino, "Why....how come?" Shino lowerd his head a bit and turned a bit red, "Because....I....I think you're cute....and I like you...." Sakura's eyes widend and her face turned into a bright red baby tomato.  
  
She looked back at Ino, Ino waved her hands at Sakura, motioning her to take the Picture. Ino was smiling, so Sakura decided to take the Picture. She looked back up to Shino, as she did she turned white as a ghost. Shino just looked at her and tilted his head. Sakura took a few steps back away from him, "No....NO!!! NOOOOO!!! YUCK!!! THAT'S DISGUSTING!!! I COULD NEVER LIKE A FREAK!!! A CREEPY GUY LIKE YOU!!!" Ino's eyes widend, she ran toward Sakura and looked at Shino. "Ewww...." She looked at Sakura then back to Shino, "I'm sorry Shino....Sakura's just....well....bugs are gross...."  
  
Shino was so excited about talking to Sakura he didn't even noticed the bugs crawling all over his face. Ino pointed to Shino's face, "Those Bugs....aren't something a girl....likes...." Shino grabed his face. The Bugs started to crawl onto his arm. His own Destruction Bugs ruined everything. He lowerd his head in emberassment, "Please keep the Picture though....Sakura...." he took off home with tears filling his eyes. Naruto had woke up from Sakura's scream from eailer and he watched Shino go home.  
  
Naruto rubbed his hands together and gave out a big smile, "Hehehe! Now it's my turn!" Ino appeard behind Naruto and bonked him again. "No way!! This is his!!" Naruto rubbed his head and looked up at Ino, "What do you mean this is his!?" Ino smirked. "It's time I played cupid." She squealed at the thought of it. "Hehehehe!! This is going to be soooo cute!!.....well....kind of...."  
  
NOTE: Well second Chapter!! I hope you guys liked it!! I know....it was kinda long but I was on a roll!! Please review!! I would like to know how I'm doing please?? You guys could tell me what's wrong, what's good, and what not.   
  
THANKS!!!!   
  
!!!!^_^!!!! 


	3. Our Little Bug Problem

Black Bugs & Cherry Blossom Necture  
  
Chapter Three: Our Little Bug Problem....  
  
Shino was laying in his bed almost in Tears, his Mother was beside him rubbing his back, trying her best to make him feel better. "Oh Shino. I wish you would just tell me what's the matter. If you don't we can't fix the problem." Shino grabed his Pillow in a tight hold. He made a few sniffles, he slowly sat up and whiped his small tears away. He didn't want to tell his Mom what happend but it would be the best idea. Just as he opend his mouth the Doorbell had rang, Mrs. Aburame looked at Shino.  
  
"Oh! Who could it be! I'm so Sorry Shino, let me answer the door and make whoever it is go home." She gave Shino a smile, "Then we can talk about our little problem, ne?" Shino smiled and nodded. Mrs. Aburame walked out of his room and headed down Stairs. She opend the door and there she saw Ino, "Oh! Ino! How are you doing?" Ino closed her eyes and smiled. "Good! Thank you!" She peerd into the House looking behind Mrs. Aburame. "Mrs. Aburame? Is Shino home?" Mrs. Amurame's eyes widend with excitment, "Oh he is! Come in! Come in! Sit down! Let me go get him!" she quickly went up stairs.  
  
"Oh this is so good! Shino's making friends already! And with pretty little Ino too!" She made her way to his room and walked in. There Shino was playing with his Insect Toys. "Shino? Somebody's here to see you! It's Ino!" Shino suddenly stoped what he was doing and droped his Toys. "I-Ino? T-Tell her--" Mrs. Aburame cut Shino off, "Oh come on Shino! She seem's excited about something! You just have to go down and see her!" Shino slowly stood up and nodded. The two walked downstairs, Ino stood up and squealed.  
  
Shino's mom smiled at Ino, "Come on Shino! Let's go! We have some things to do!" Ino grabed Shino by his arm and pulled him near the door. "Don't worry Mrs. Aburame!! I'll take care of him!" She yelled as she pulled him out of his House. The two of them walked down the Streets, Ino had a big smile on her face and Shino was looking down to the Ground. "Ne Shino! Cheer up! It's not the end of the world!" Ino stoped walking and grabed Shino by his Shoulders and looked at him. "We're going to find out why your little....uhh....errr Bugs come out of your face. We'll fix it and then Sakura will like you!" She winked at him, "First! Let's go get some Ice Cream! I have two Coupons! I was going to give the other to Sakura but I want to give it to you!" she grabed him by the arm again and dragged him along.  
  
They made their way to a small Ice Cream shop, "It's Noon already so the Shop might be a little busy! But we can talk about your Bug problem, ne Shino?" Ino asked him with a smile. They walked inside and sure enough, it was a tiny bit full. They sat down in a booth right next to a window. Ino opend the blinds so the sun could shine through them. She placed her hands on the table, putting her right arm over her left arm.  
  
She stared at Shino with a smile, Shino lowerd his head and turned a bit red. "Hey Shino! You can't do that to Sakura! She's your one and only, right? Hehe!" She said kind of jokingly, Shino looked up and nodded a bit. "Alright! First things first! We gotta find out why your Bugs come outta your face...." Her voice trailed off a bit, just then a nerdy looking waiter walked up to their table. He had red hair, kind of spiked up but messy at the same time. He had red zits all over his face and he was wearing a red bow on his coller.  
  
"What would you like...." He asked with a sigh, Ino just looked up at him and tried her best not to sqweal ewww out. "Uhh....umm....we have two Coupons for Free Double Scoops...." She pulled out her Coupons, she gave them to Shino and leaned over toward him. "Give them to him! I'm not touching his hand!" She whisperd, Shino took the Coupons and handed them to the Waiter. The Waiter just looked at Ino and Shino, Ino forced a cute smile. "Okay....what would you like?" Ino placed her finger on her bottom lip and began to think. "I want Chocolate!" Shino said with a big smile.  
  
"Umm, I want Strawberry and uhh....Vanilla." The Waiter jotted their orders down and left, Ino turned back to Shino. "Now! Let's fix your problem. Hmmm....uhh...." Ino looked up into the air and began to think. Shino just looked at her, "Okay! I got it!" Ino yelled, "Pretend I'm Sakura!" Shino tilted his head to the side. "Yeah! Pretend I'm Sakura and umm....hmmm.... Uhhh....wow this is harder than I thought!" Just then the Waiter retruned with their Ice Cream in cups. Ino's eyes widend with fire, "We want Cones!! Not cups!!" she yelled out. Everyone looked at them, Shino lowerd his head in emberassment.  
  
"Now go back and give us cones!" The Waiter gritted his Teeth, "Alright...." he slightly growled. Ino smiled, "Thank you!" she said all concited like, she turned back to Shino. "Okay! When he come's back! Take the Ice Cream and then we'll go outside! Pretend I'm Sakura and give me one Ice Cream, okay?" Shino slightly smiled and nodded some, "Is it okay....to pretend you're....Sakura? Ino-San?" Ino smiled. "Sure! Sakura's Cute! You think I'm cute too Shino?" Shino slightly blushed, "Heh...." Ino smiled and turned her head a bit toward Shino. "No need to be Shy Shino!" Shino blushed even more, "Y-Yeah....you're cute too...." Ino giggled, "Thank you!" the Waiter then returned with their Ice Creams in Cones this time.  
  
Shino grabed both Ice Cream Cones, "Thanks!" Ino yelled in the Waiters face. They walked outside in the middle the Dirt Road, people were walking by and talking to one another. "Okay! Pretend I'm Sakura and pretend you bought that Ice Cream cone for me! Remember the Strawbeery one is mine okay? She winked at Shino, Shino nodded and Ino took a few steps away from. She put her hands behind her back and started to sway back and forth all cute like. Shino gulped and took a few steps toward her, "Uhh...In....I mean Sakura....I bought this for you...." Ino walked toward Shino and squealed.  
  
"Thank you Shino! I love Ice Cream!" Ino took the Ice Cream Cone and started to lick it. "I guess it wasn't what I thought it was...." Ino thought, then suddenly goosebumps ran up and down her back. "Ewww!! ACK!!" She shudderd, she looked all around then saw black things on her arm and Ice Cream. Suddenly everything puased for her, her heart stoped beating and she stoped breathing. "........AHHHHHH!!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs! She threw her Ice Cream into the air and took off running behind the Ice Cream Shop.  
  
Shino lowerd his head, he slowly sat down on the ground. He brought his legs up and wraped his arms around them, people would walk by and look down at Shino. Shino however, had tears running down his cheeks, as for Ino. "ACK!!! EVERY WHERE!!" She started slapping and rubbing her body, "EVERY WHERE!! BUGS EVERY WHERE!! EWWW!! ACK!! EWWW!!" after just a few minutes she finally calmed down but she was breathing heavily. "Eww...yuck....gross....I could feel their sticky feet walking all over my skin!! ACK!!" She shudderd some more, "Okay....Okay....calm down...." she took a few deep breaths.  
  
"So....I was right about his problem....I better go appologize to him...." Ino walked out from behind the Ice Cream Shop, she made her way to the Street but Shino was no where to be found. She looked up and down the Street yelling his name, but she couldn't just find him. She ran down the Street on the way to his house. She saw the Park that was near his house, she saw Shino sitting on a swing slowly swinging back and forth. She put her hands behind her back and slowly walked toward him. She lowerd her head as she got closer to him, "Umm....I'm sorry about that Shino....but your Bugs....were all over me...." Shino looked up at Ino with a faint smile. "It's....okay Ino-San....it's my fault anyway's....heh...." He looked down to the ground, using the tip of his Nin-Sandles to help push him.  
  
Ino sat down in the swing right next to him, she grabed onto the Chains and looked at him with a smile. "I'm sorry Shino....I'm very sorry....and it's not your fault...." She looked down to the ground, "It was mine....I should've known better, it was me who vollinteerd to help you." she looked back up at Shino. "....but I think I know what your problem is....heh." She smiled, "It's getting late....the sun is about to set. How about I ask if I can stay the night? I think I can help you with your problem. Then you can win Sakura's Heart!" she nudged him with her elbow. "I'll see you when the Sun goes down, okay? I'll call you if I can't stay the night!" Shino looked at Ino, he jumped off the swing, he stood there with his head lowerd. "What's wrong Shino?" She asked jumping off the swing.  
  
Shino just stood there, Ino just watched him stand there. Suddenly he threw his arms around her and gave her a hug, "Th-Thank you Ino-San.... I've never really had any friends like you...." Ino slightly blushed. Shino turned around and headed home, Ino just stood there with her eyes widend.  
  
====  
  
Well!! Finally got done with Chapter Three!! Sorry it took so long!! I did Chapter Three a while ago but I didn't really like it.... It felt rushed!! But between this version and the first version there really isn't much diffrence. Kind of but not really!! But I liked the way this Chapter came out!! I don't really think much through.... @_@ I just type and type and type!! Every thing that you've read just kind of....you know, came at me while I was typing. But I Hope you likie!! And Please review!! If you wanna of course!! But I'd like to see some!!  
  
======  
  
DISCLAIMER THINGIE: I Do Not Own Naruto. This FanFiction Is Based Off Naruto Because Naruto's So Awesome! Other Than This FanFicition I Do Not Own Anything Naruto.  
  
====== 


	4. The Sleep Over

Black Bugs & Cherry Blossom Necture  
  
Chapter Four: The Sleep Over  
  
The Stars filled the Night Sky, Ino was walking down the Sidewalk holding her Mother's hand. Ino was staring at the ground, watching each Crack in the Sidewalk pass by. "Okay Ino, we're here." They stoped infront of a Two Story House that had "Aburame" written on the House. Ino looked up at her Mom and gave her a smile, she knocked at the door and Mrs. Aburame answerd it. "Oh Ino! You finally made it! Shino's up in his room waiting for you!" Ino smiled and went right inside.  
  
Mrs. Aburame lead Mrs. Yamanaka into the House, they sat down in the Living Room and had themselfs warm Tea. Ino headed up stairs, Shino's door was shut, like always, she knocked on it and he answerd the door. "Oh....Ino-San! You made it....!" Ino shruged with a smile and walked right in. She sat down near the Window, she opend the Blinds and stared down at the Street. Shino was at his bed, "Mommy put new Sheets Ino-San. You can sleep in my bed." he smiled and made the Bed for her.  
  
Ino smiled and walked up to the bed, she sat down on it, she kind of bounced as she did. "Thank you Shino!" Shino sat on the floor and began to play with his Insect Toys. "Hey Ino-San, wanna play with me?" Ino nodded no, "No thanks! I don't like playing with big Bugs." Shino laughed some. "What we gotta do is fix your problem. I came up with an idea! I think I know what your problem is!" Shino looked up at Ino and tilted his head some. "What....what do you think it....is?" A big Cat-Like Grin went across Ino's face.  
  
"Hm! You can't controll your Chakra!" Shino's eyes widend, "I-I can't....? I remember Daddy telling me that...." he looked down to the ground. "Don't worry Shino! With some practice we can fix it! Now....I'm assuming you trained with your Dad, right?" Shino looked up at Ino, "Yeah....I did...." Ino held her finger up. "Okay then! What I think happens is when you get excited you loose controll of your Chakra. Destruction Bugs feed off your Chakra, when you loose controll of it, it goes every where! So! The Destruction Bugs follow that Chakra and end up....on....your face...." Ino shudderd at the thought of all those Bugs crawling all over Shino's face. Shino rose an eyebrow at Ino, "So....I....gotta learn how to....controll it?" Ino nodded with a smile. She hopped off Shino's bed and held her hand out to Shino.  
  
He looked at her hand and grabed onto it, she pulled him up. "Alright! Hmmm....let's work on your Chakra controll for a while, ne?" Shino smiled and nodded, "Alright! Let's go out back!" the two ran down stairs and headed through the back door. Mrs. Aburame and Mrs. Yamanaka laughed at the two, "Look's like they're having fun." Mrs. Aburame said. "Hmm, yeah, they'll be great Friends when they grow up." Mrs Yamanaka replied. Shino and Ino were already outside, they had a light on in the back so they could see. "Okay, I bet you and your Dad would Climb Trees together just using your feet, right?" Shino lowerd his head.  
  
"Daddy can get high on the Tree....I can only take a few steps...." Ino tilted her head to the side, "Well we'll just need to fix that, huh!?" she yelled placing both her hands on her hips. Shino looked up a bit at Ino and gave her a small smile. "Okay then! Concentrate your Chakra into your Feet! Running up the Tree will be a lot easier than walking up!" Shino nodded, he put his hands together and closed his eyes. A small wind stirred up from his feet as they started to glow Blue with Chakra. He opend his eyes and looked at the rather large Tree in his Back Yard.  
  
He took a few steps away from it, he took in a deep breath. He then ran as fast as he could toward the Tree and started running up the Trunk. He made it a Quater of the way there before falling onto his back. "Oomf!" He yelled as a lot of air came out of him. "I....I can't do it....it's too hard...." Ino stood over him, "Ne Shino! Don't give up on your frist Try! You haven't even started yet!" she pulled Shino up from the ground and dusted him off. "Try it again! Be strong!" Shino concentrated more Chakra into his feet, again he ran up the Tree.  
  
He only took a couple more steps than last time before falling back down again. "Err! I just can't do it!" Ino walked over to Shino and picked him up again. "Oh come on Shino! You wanna win Sakura's Heart, right? You gotta train!" Suddenly Shino got a determined look on his face. Ino smiled, she decided to take advantage of this, "That's it Shino! You ARE strong! You CAN do this!" Shino nodded at Ino and ran up the Tree again. He did a few more steps, almost reaching half way up the Tree. "If you fall down do it again!" Ino cheerd Shino on, "Don't give up!! For Sakura!! Sakura!!" Ino walked to the Back Yard Porch and sat down at a table that was out there.  
  
"Keep on doing it Shino!" Shino turned back to Ino and rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "Heh! Okay Ino-San!" He turned back to the Tree and started running back toward it. Ino looked down at the Table, she crossed her arms and layed her head on them. She watched Shino run up the Tree and fall back down again. She sighed, "He....gave me a hug eailer.... Why....why did I feel that way when he did? Do....I like him?" she quickly sat up and shook her head back and forth.  
  
"No way! I like Sasuke-Kun! Besides....he like's Sakura.... Ah! What am I thinking!? I can't like him....he has Bugs on his face...." She shudderd again, "Maybe this sleep over was a bad idea...." Shino came running back to Ino breathing pretty hard. "I did it Ino-San! I did it!" Ino looked up at him and smiled, "You did?? You got all the way up??" Shino nodded and pointed at the Tree. "I got to the first Branch! I did it!" Ino looked at Shino, "Shino....your Glasses are broken.... It's dangerous to wear them like that...." She took them off and placed them on the table. She slightly blushed, she never seen Shino without his Glasses before. He had the nicest brown eyes she's ever seen.  
  
"Ino-San?" Shino said tilted his head to the side, "You're....red...." Ino's eyes widend and she quickly turned around. "Ummm....I was uhh....sneezing! Yeah! Achoo! Achoo!" She made a few fake sneezes and a couple fake sniffles. "Okay! We should go inside and clean up! You're sweating a lot and you'll get sticky if you don't take a bath!" Shino smiled and ran inside, Ino slowly walked in. She sat down on the couch and started watching Television with Mrs. Aburame and her Mother. "Ino? What's wrong?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked, "You haven't been yourself since we got here." Ino lowerd her head some.  
  
"I don't know....it's nothing...." Mrs. Aburame looked at Ino with a smile. She looked at Mrs. Yamanaka and they both smiled at each other. "Hm! Let's just watch some T.V, ne?" The three turned to the Television and started watching. They were watching a Comedy so they would laugh a lot. Shino came out of the Bath with clean clothes and a new pair of Sunglasses. "Come on Shino! Let's go back to your room!" Shino smiled and nodded, the two ran up stairs and went into his room.  
  
"Okay! Tomorrow Sakura will be at the Park again! We'll go over there and meet her. But before we do we'll need to train some more just to make sure, okay?" Shino smiled, "Hm!" and nodded. Ino giggled a little bit, the two started to play Board Games and play with Puzzles. Not too long after Mrs. Yamanaka and Mrs. Aburame walked into their room. "Okay Ino, I'll be going home now, you be a good girl for Mrs. Aburame, okay?" Ino smiled and nodded. Mrs. Yamanaka and Mrs. Aburame left, Shino went into the Hallway and grabed some Blankets and a Pillow.  
  
He went into the room with Ino, she walked up to him and held her arms out to the Blankets. "Thank you Shino!" Shino tilted his head, "Ino-San? I don't want you sleeping on the floor tonight. I told you I made the bed for you! I'm going to sleep down stairs on the couch!" Ino gave Shino a small smile. "Okay, thank you Shino...." Shino smiled back, "Goodnight Ino-San!" he walked down stairs and Ino layed in his bed. She turned the lamp off and looked into the Ceiling. The light from the Moon and Stars shown through the opend blinds. "Good-Night Shino...."  
  
====  
  
Whoo!! Here's Chapter Four!! A lot of people been asking about Shino/Ino....but you'll just have to see for yourself, huh?? *Evil Laugh* Umm....this Story might be short....but it is my very first Fan-Fic....so don't hate me if it's short!! I might make it a bit longer....but who know's? Hehe! Oh!! Thank you every one for your reviews!! Thank You!! Thank You!!  
  
====  
  
======  
  
DISCLAIMER THINGIE: I Do Not Own Naruto. This FanFiction Is Based Off Naruto Because Naruto's So Awesome! Other Than This FanFicition I Do Not Own Anything Naruto.  
  
====== 


	5. We're Going to The Park!

This chapter is dedicated to Taliah Bargas. A girl who took my heart and pooed all over it. But I'm partly to blame.

"I Don't Blame You For Being You, But You Can't Blame Me For Hating It."

Black Bugs & Cherry Blossom Necture

Chapter Five: We're Going to The Park!

Ino was staring through the blinds next to the window. The light of the moon shown through the cracks of the blinds. The light reflected off her face and filled the room with light. She wonderd what she was feeling toward Shino, she didn't understand it. It was her idea to hook Sakura and Shino up. She was seriously hoping she wasn't building any feelings for him.

That's when Sasuke's face poped up in her head, she imagined him turning to her with a smile. She closed her eyes and smiled herself, "Sasuke-Kuuun!" she whisperd with a smal squeal. She put her one arm under the pillow and her other arm on top of it. She opend her eyes and let out a sigh. Tomorrow she would take Shino to see Sakura, she wonderd if she might get a least bit jealous. It's not that she liked him, or so she thought, she hoped she didn't.

She squealed, "Ewwwww! Yuck! No way!" she quickly coverd her mouth and her eyes widend. "Oh my gosh..." She said, "I seriously hope I didn't say that too loud..." she quited herself down and tried her best to listen. She heard nothing, she sighed in relife, she couldn't hear any foot steps, so she assumed no one heard her. She closed her eyes, "I should get to sleep now... I told Sakura that we'd I'd be there by ten." she smiled. "I wonder what will happen?" She wonderd.

Thumps could be heard, rapid thumps, one right after the other. Ino began to open her right eye, she saw the door swing open. "Iiiiinnooo-Saaaaannn!" It was Shino, he ran upstairs wearing his Pajamas. Wearing whit pants and button up shirt with different colored bugs all over them. He jumped on the bed with his legs crossed, his arms holding his ankles. He looked at her with a big smile.

"Shino..." She said slowly sitting up, "What time is it?" she yawned rubbing her right eye. "Ino-San...it's Eight in the morning." Ino's eyes widend a bit, she quickly turned to the window. Sure enough, the Sun was up and is shown brightly through the window. "It's time for breakfast." Shino said jumping off the bed and running toward the door. "Mommy has breakfast waiting for us downstairs! Your mommy left you some clean clothes so you can take a shower here." He smiled at her and ran downstairs. Ino climbed out of bed and lazily walked out of the room.

She headed downstairs, there Shino and his mom were sitting at the table. "Oh! Ino! You made it for breakfast!" Mrs. Aburame said with a comforting smile. Ino smiled back and headed to the table. The three began to eat Breakfast, when they finished Ino jumped in the shower. Shino took one right after, it was already almost fifteen 'till ten. Ino and Shino then headed to the Park.

They made it just on time but Sakura was no where to be found. Ino smiled and turned to Shino, "She's a little late! But we can practice a little bit, ne?" Shino returned the smile and nodded. The went through the same routine they did when they were at the Ice Cream Shop. Ino plucked a flower and handed it to Shino. "Okay! This time we're going to use a Flower. But remember! I'm Sakura, okay?" Shino nodded and held the flower behind his back. He walked up to Ino with his head lowerd a bit. "S-Sakura..." He whisperd, "I...I got this for you..." he held out the flower toward Ino.

"Oh! Thank you Shino!" She took the flower from him with a big smile. She studied Shino, as she took the Flower. She noticed he was trying hard to focus his Chakra. He was trying his best to hold the Bugs in. "Is it that hard for him...?" She wonderd, "Ne, Shino?" he looked up at her. "You know you can't make that face when you talk to Sakura." She said tilting her head to the side.

Shino his face like he just ate a sour candy, "Girls don't like that kind of face! It's so not cute!" she said waving her finger at him. Shino lowerd his head a little bit. "Aww, Shino! Don't get like that! You already know how to controll your bugs! But you gotta keep a straight face, ne?" He turned to Ino, smiled, and gave her a quick nod. "There you go!" She said patting his head, suddenly Ino got a worried look on her face. "Shino! She's coming! Hurry and hide!"

Shino looked around for a place to hide, he saw the Jungle Gym and ran toward it. It wasn't much but it was the best hiding place where they were at. He quickly layed down on the sand that was under the Jungle Gym. Ino looked at Shino and gave him a confused look and shook her head at him. Shino turned a little red and kinda shurged. As soon as Ino turned back around Sakura was standing right infront of her with a cute smile.

"Sakura!" She opend her arms and wraped them around Sakura. "Ino-Chan!" Sakura yelled returning the Hug. "Sakura! I have someone here that want's to see you! And he's really cute, ne?" Sakura's eyes widend with excitment, she put her hands together. "Oh who is it Ino-Chan?" Ino held her hand out, "Come on follow me!" Sakura took her hand and Ino led Sakura over to the Jungle Gym. Sakura looked around not noticing Shino laying in the Sand. "Come on! Get up! Get up!" Ino yelled, motioning Shino to stand up.

Shino stood up with a little nervous smile on his face. Sakura stared back him, her face slightly turning red. 


	6. Plan Ruined?

Chapter 6: Plan Ruined!?

Shino stood still, not moving an inch as Sakura stared at him. Ino turned to Shino, she waved her arms at him. "Go! Go!" She whispered, Shino looked to the ground and slowly walked toward Sakura. Shino had no idea what to say to Sakura, this was probably the most awkward posistion he's ever been in, but it was also the most exciting. His heart started beating quickly, he was still starring at the ground.

Sakura looked at Ino, Ino smiled at her, she then turned her attention to Shino. "Shino...?" She asked, Shino looked up at Sakura with a nervous smile. He was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say or what to do. He didn't have anything to give Sakura, he lost the flower from earlier when he ran and hid himself. Still staring at the ground, he looked up at Ino slightly, she smiled at him and motioned for him to talk to Sakura. He took in a deep gulp and slowly looked up at Sakura.

"S-Sakura...." His pupils moved to the side, "Um...." he began playing with his fingers. He looked back to the ground and shook his head and took off running. "Shino!?" Ino yelled with a worried look on her face. She turned back to Sakura, "I'm sorry Sakura!" Ino growled under her breath. "And all this work!" She said whispering to herself, Sakura looked at Ino. "What work Ino-Chan?" Ino laughed nervously, "Oh um.... Heh.... I was just thinking out loud." Sakura tilted her head at Ino. "Yeah! That's it out loud." Ino was in a pickle now, she had no idea what to do at this point. Should she go and chase Shino and stay at the park with Sakura?

She lowered her head with a sigh, she turned to Sakura with a slight smile. "Sakura, um.... I need to go talk to Shino. He probably went back home." She bowed to Sakura, something she would never do, but she had to take care of Shino and she would feel sorry for leaving Sakura alone. "It's okay Ino-Chan...." Ino stood back up with a nervous smile, she turned around and began walking for Shino. That's when she felt something on her shoulder, she turned her head only to see Sakura. "Wait.... Can I go with you?" Ino grinned slightly, she turned around to Sakura and threw both her arms up on Sakura's shoulders.

"Of course you can!" She said loudly, this would be a good idea to get Sakura and Shino together. But maybe she should tell Sakura what was going on? Maybe she should tell her that Shino has a crush on her. But that might ruin everything for Shino, sometimes it was a better idea to let the boy chase the girl. And it must be working, Sakura want's to go with her now, but soon Ino's grin faded away. She had a flash back of Shino's hug and how she felt when he wrapped his arms around her.

She shook he head wildly screaming at the top of her lungs, "Eeeeeww!! Nooo!!" Sakura fell down landing on her butt. She looked up at Ino, "What was that for?" Ino looked down at Sakura and helped her up. She smiled nervously at Sakura, "Heh.... It's nothing.... Let's go look for Shino, ne?" Sakura nodded as she dusted herself off. The two young girls began looking for Shino, Ino turned to Sakura. "Let's go check at his house, he's probably there!" Sakura nodded. "Alright...." 


End file.
